


Caesura

by Inkyrius



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Maki's secluded herself by her research lab, so the only thing for Kirumi to do is offer to join her. Caregivers have to look out for each other, even in a situation like this.





	Caesura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



Kirumi considers herself a good judge of people’s potential. She has to be, to know which masters will be worth her time. And in a school full of talented people but no one in particular to serve, she’s spending a lot of time honing that judgment.

She wouldn’t be ashamed to work for any of them. It’s no less than she would have expected from a group of Ultimates, but it’s gratifying nonetheless. She’s happy to do their minor chores and complete simple requests for the duration of their imprisonment.

Still, there are gradations of potential, and that’s what she looks for. She notes the wildness of Tenko’s movements, the energy lost to pointless flashiness. She sees the way Miu’s bluster and questionable priorities mask her genuine intellect. But more and more often, Kirumi finds her gaze straying to Maki.

It starts as a professional curiosity. Like Kirumi herself, Maki’s talent lies in caring for others. Kirumi’s interested to see if she can learn anything from her.

Instead, Kirumi starts to notice incongruities. She sees the way Maki moves, every motion precise and efficient in a way that wouldn’t seem to add up to her overall grace. She’s always aware of where she is in relation to her surroundings. Even as the class crowds around the dining room table in the mornings, Maki darts to the front of the pack without bumping into anyone.

Her attitude is even more of a mystery. She’s standoffish and brusque, apparently resigned to her talent rather than appreciative of it. Kirumi wants to take offense at her lack of regard for the people she’s been entrusted with caring for.

But Kirumi also knows better than to trust her first impressions. She keeps watching, and sees the way Maki’s aloofness masks her efforts to keep her classmates from turning on each other, even if that means using a scapegoat. Nor does Maki bear Kaede any ill will. When Kaede isn’t leading another doomed crusade, Maki seems to soften around her, unwilling to crush her optimism.

And yet Maki comes out of the trial unscathed. No matter where suspicion falls, she remains coolly indifferent. Even the execution barely gets a reaction from her. Kirumi admires her strength even as she wonders how someone so detached is so beloved by children.

In short, Kirumi is captivated by Maki. So when she begins ignoring everyone in favor of guarding her research lab, Kirumi finds herself making her way to the third floor. She tells herself she’s only doing her job. She’s just going to offer Maki her services, the same as she would for any of the others. The basket of laundry she carries should prove that.

Maki stands in front of the door to her lab. She must have been there for hours, but she seems as alert as ever. She tenses as Kirumi approaches. “What do you want?” she asks.

“Would you like to take a break?” Kirumi replies. She holds up her basket. “I can fold laundry as easily here as anyplace else, if you’d like to go down and have lunch. I’m sure there are leftovers from the others’ meal, or if you’d prefer, I could prepare something for you first.”

Maki huffs a laugh. “Thanks, but I’m fine. You’d probably hold the door open for the first person to ask politely.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Once I’ve accepted a request, I will stop at nothing to fulfill it.” Kirumi feels her tone sharpening and forces herself to relax. She can’t say she’s surprised by Maki’s response. She’ll simply find a different way to serve her. “At any rate, if you won’t allow me to take over, shall I keep you company? I can’t imagine standing here all day is entertaining for you.”

Maki narrows her eyes. Kirumi maintains her neutral smile. Finally, Maki shrugs. “I can’t stop you. Do what you like.”

Kirumi knows that’s as close as Maki will come to accepting, so she sits down on the floor and begins to fold. “What would you like to talk about?” she asks. “I’m familiar with a wide variety of popular films and television shows, for instance.”

“Really?” There’s a hint of amusement in Maki’s voice. “You don’t seem like the kind of person to sit around and watch TV.”

“Well, no, but I find it often helps others relax if I can provide an easy topic of conversation.” She pauses, hesitant to talk too much about herself, but it’s clear that Maki isn’t interested in sharing personal details. “In addition, I often enjoy having something mindless on in the background as I go about my duties. It’s not as if cleaning occupies my every thought.”

A small smile rests on Maki’s lips. Kirumi finds herself oddly pleased by the sight. “Could have fooled me,” Maki says. “So what kinds of movies do you like?”

“I try to acquaint myself with most popular releases.” Kirumi thinks for a moment. “That said, I do enjoy action movies, particularly ones where a character risks everything for the sake of another person. I find that sort of loyalty admirable.”

“Of course you do.” Maki’s tone is just on the border between exasperation and amusement.

Kirumi decides to take that as a good sign and push her luck. She’s hardly used to talking so much about herself anyway. “What about you?” she asks. “What sorts of movies do you enjoy?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to sit down and watch a movie,” Maki says offhandedly. She pauses. “I mean, getting a group of kids to sit down and be quiet for that long is basically impossible. At the orphanage, older kids generally ended up distracting the younger ones as they got bored, so it was rare that I got to see the ending of anything.”

“Ah, so you’re most familiar with children’s movies?” Kirumi shakes her head. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen any of those in quite some time.”

“You’re not missing much. They’re all the same.” Maki shrugs. “Something goes wrong and everyone panics, only for things to be wrapped up neatly and in time for everyone to get a happily ever after. If you’re not a small child, you figure out the entire plot in the first five minutes.”

Kirumi hums in acknowledgment. “I take it you’re tired of them.”

“They’re just cheerful lies,” Maki says. “They lose most of their appeal once you’re old enough to know that life doesn’t work that way.”

“But isn’t it our job to make it work that way?” Kirumi asks. “Think about what we do for those we care for. When something goes wrong and our charges panic, we’re the ones who resolve things and attempt to reach a happy ending. Life may not always be that simple, but we must do what we can to change that.”

Maki stiffens. She turns to face the wall, but Kirumi catches a glimpse of her expression as she does. If Kirumi didn’t know better, she’d almost call it wistful. “That’s a nice thought,” Maki says at last.

Kirumi isn’t quite sure how to respond. She hadn’t intended to get so fired up, but she’d been so pleased to talk to someone who understood her calling that her words got away from her. “I don’t mean to overstep,” she says.

She continues to fold laundry in silence. She’s reached the last of Himiko’s vests when Maki finally speaks up again. “I’m sure you have other things to do. Don’t feel obliged to stay because of me.”

It’s true that Kirumi has reached the end of her folding, and so should move on to her next task. Someone is bound to have another request for her. And she knows a dismissal when she hears one, so she stands up and dusts her skirt off, movements brisk despite her reluctance to go. “All right,” she says. “Let me know if you require my services. Even if it’s just to keep you company again.”

She wants Maki to agree, to say that they’ll get another chance to talk, but she doesn’t want to pressure her. She doesn’t mention how much she’s enjoyed the conversation. She simply picks up her basket and walks away. Maki doesn’t bother to say goodbye.

Kirumi returns the laundry to its respective owners. She prepares supper for everyone, and once the rush is over, she takes a tray to Maki as requested. Maki nods in acknowledgment, but doesn’t say anything else. Kirumi tries not to be disappointed by that.

After dinner, she’s approached by Tsumugi to help take the cosplayer’s measurements, just in case. They haven’t changed since Tsumugi last checked them. But while Kirumi’s in Tsumugi’s room, she takes the opportunity to tidy up. Then she goes to prepare a late-night snack for anyone who may have missed dinner, or who’s just hungry or bored. She scrubs the kitchen until it’s spotless. She’s polishing a kettle and decidedly not thinking about anything when the monitor switches on and announces that it’s finally time for bed.

She takes her time putting everything away, because exhaustion is no excuse for sloppiness. She’s about to leave the dining room when Maki walks in, tray in hand. She looks away as soon as she sees Kirumi.

Kirumi finds herself speaking before she realizes she intends to. “I assume I’m bringing you your meals again tomorrow. Shall I stay and talk with you awhile?”

Maki slams her tray down on the table. “I have only one request for you. Don’t spend time with me out of pity, or some misplaced sense of obligation, or whatever. I’m fine on my own.” She doesn’t look up as she speaks, but her grip on the tray tightens.

Kirumi blinks, stunned. “I,” she begins, but doesn’t know how to continue. It’s rare that she indulges in even simple conversation for its own sake. She doesn’t know how to explain that that’s all there is to it. “That’s not it.”

Evidently it’s not the right thing to say. Maki finally looks at Kirumi, and her eyes are full of emotions Kirumi couldn’t begin to name. She’s scarcely thought it when Maki lunges for her, and then she stops thinking altogether as Maki kisses her.

The press of Maki’s lips is forceful, insistent. Kirumi can’t help but respond in kind, a soft moan building in the back of her throat. As aggressive as Maki’s acting, though, a distant part of Kirumi’s brain notes that Maki’s lips are soft and warm.

Kirumi is thrust back to reality when Maki jerks away. “Oh,” she says softly.

Maki shoves past her. She’s out the door before Kirumi can say anything else, which is just as well, because she wouldn’t have any idea what to say.

The sensible thing would be to turn her down. Kirumi’s role as a maid is to support and uplift her masters, not to distract them with romantic feelings. That her heart sinks at the thought is irrelevant.

Of course, Maki is no more her master than any of Kirumi’s other classmates. She’s just said that she doesn’t have any requests for her. And if that’s the case, they can interact as equals, which means the only thing that matters is how Kirumi feels.

That might be even more terrifying than approaching this from a professional standpoint. But Kirumi wants this, wants it as she rarely allows herself to want anything. She’ll have to take care not to let this interfere with her work, but Maki of all people should understand that others will always come first. And for now, when there are no masters and no children demanding their attention, it can just be them.

Kirumi smiles all the way back to her room. Her only experience with romance is through others, but she’s determined to make this work. She’ll speak to Maki about it first thing in the morning, confess her feelings and ask for the chance to act on them.

She goes to sleep thinking of Maki’s lips on hers.

When she wakes up, there’s a strange tablet sitting on her coffee table. She turns it on. She watches the video, and remembers. All thoughts of Maki fly from her mind.


End file.
